Talk:Markdown Cheat Sheet
Talk Page Purge I've removed all the outdated suggestions and responses from this page (all suggestions had been incorporated into the content. Anyone who wants to see the material I removed can use this history version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Markdown_Cheat_Sheet?oldid=52444 LadyAlys (talk) 11:21, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Translation Since the non-English versions of HabitRPG all link to this markdown guide, would it make sense to set up a disambiguation page with links to the instructions in different languages? Or a language bar like the one in Whats new? So far there are Spanish and French versions. JustChimeric (talk) 22:32, January 11, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, I think a language bar as in Whats New 2015 would be a good idea. I wouldn't want it on every wiki page, but since, as you say, HabitRPG links directly to the Markdown page, it would be nice to provide easy access to as many translations as possible. Are you willing to do this? Let us know if not! LadyAlys (talk) 11:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Markdown Escapes Should we add some text for people to make the no-markdown options clearer? Or add an FAQ answering, my task is showing 1 when I start it with 40. how can I fix this? https://github.com/HabitRPG/habitrpg/issues/2165 :I don't know who made this suggestion, but it's a good one. I'd like to see more details from that issue merged into this page. Would someone like to do this? LadyAlys (talk) 11:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) "Markdown workarounds" at the bottom seems unclear The article's wording here seems funny: "markdown does not understand list that cross several line items and will reset the numbering on each one." I'm not sure what exactly it's trying to say here. Any ideas? --NearlyNon (talk) 20:49, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :I reworded that note; it now reads: "Markdown interprets a line beginning with a numeral followed by a period as a numbered list item. If Markdown resets numbering when it is not supposed to, inserting a backslash between the number and the period solves the problem." Let me know if that helps or if further clarity is needed. --Sonnet73 (talk) 03:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Tricks I've learned a few tricks by using markdown and the online nature of the Habitica markdown interpretation. For example, you can add progress bars using the open source https://github.com/fehmicansaglam/progressed.io to create inline progress bars (check the site for examples on how to do this). This can be done using the markdown image like this: ''!progress(http://progressed.io/bar/5?scale=14 "progress") ''This works perfectly anywhere that markdown is interpreted (titles, notes, etc.). My question is where to share these tricks? Can I add a section on this page after the table? Aliscribe (talk) 13:09, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :That's really cool! I think a new section for them would be great. --Sonnet73 (talk) 13:24, February 14, 2017 (UTC) "Enter or Shift-Enter Question / Suggestion Is there a circumstance where someone might use shift-enter in markdown? If not, I'd suggest changing all instances of "enter or shift-enter" on the cheat sheet to just "enter" - it's simpler and easier to read, and if the shift key is essentially null in this situation, I don't immediately see the value in pointing out that it's possible to use. Tx! JosephK9 (talk) 13:41, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :I personally prefer using Shift+Enter since in other programs, Enter often sends messages instead of inserting a line break, and it's easier for me to remember to use Shift+Enter across programs/websites for line breaks. --Sonnet73 (talk) 13:47, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :: Thanks! I figured that there was probably a reason. JosephK9 (talk) 14:01, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Is this still valid? Now shift+enter in habitica Send the message 17:52, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Shift-Enter still creates a new line in the web client. Are you thinking of Ctrl-Enter to send the message? CTheDragons (talk) 10:25, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Progress bar Progress bar doesn't work for now. 16:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC) : I just tried it and it worked fine in the web client - are you using one of the mobile apps? JosephK9 (talk) 18:11, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Confirming that this also works for me on Chrome. Taldin (talk) 21:01, November 22, 2018 (UTC) "Percent bar maker" which is now offered on the page has an old-fashioned design, and progressed.io or progressbar microservice is avaliable again on https://progress-bar.dev/33/?title=completed or https://progress-bar.dev/33/ for example, if it can be placed instead of "percent bar maker". OmerHan.Rustem (talk) 11:36, August 6, 2019 (UTC) : OmerHan.Rustem thanks for finding progress-bar.dev! That very useful. Citrusellaeditswikis has added to to the page. Thanks citrusella. :) LadyAlys (talk) 22:51, December 8, 2019 (UTC)